


The Hamster Race

by TheSteinsGateFormula



Series: The life and times of growing up with an education obsessed and traumatised school Principal [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Gambling, Get this boy an expresso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula
Summary: It happened in Year 2, in semester one a few weeks before finals.“…Why are there two hamsters on Miura’s desk?”Gakushuu blinked slowly, wondering if he had a concussion.
Series: The life and times of growing up with an education obsessed and traumatised school Principal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054904
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	The Hamster Race

It happened in Year 2, in semester one a few weeks before finals.

“…Why are there two hamsters on Miura’s desk?”

Gakushuu blinked slowly, wondering if he had a concussion.

Miura, a short girl with pigtails gave a nervous laugh. “We’re conducting an experiment.”

Gakushuu stared at her for a moment, and then at the hamsters—one of them was a spotted brown, the other grey—and then he looked at Ren and Araki who shrugged. There was a rolled out racetrack in the walkway of the desks with a scoreboard drawn up on some paper on the floor; currently one of the hamsters, Masa, was winning.

“…I see.” 2-A’s leader replied slowly, taking a deep breath as the other students waited in bated breath. “And, what may I ask, does this experiment involve?”

Juba, who was the same height as Miura, pushed his large glasses up. “It’s a race.”

“…A race?” Gakushuu repeated slowly.

“A hamster race to be more specific,” Araki commented, holding up a whiteboard. “We started a betting pool.” He pointed at the two names on the board. “The grey hamster is Masa, which is Miura’s, and the spotted one is Sora, which is Juba’s.”

Gakushuu stared at him blankly.

“We’re racing them based on the two different nutrition diets we have been feeding them,” Juba added.

Miura nodded, holding up a notebook. “We want to see how the different diets have effected stamina and speed.”

Gakushuu let out a deep sigh. “And you’ve chosen to do this as school, because?”

“We’re busy afterschool!” Miura and Juba replied.

“Finals are coming up so we have to study hard!” Juba said firmly.

_Well, he could agree with that, but still…_

“Pets aren’t allowed on the school grounds,” he replied sternly, causing the group of them to tense up and grow on edge. “More importantly, why am I just being informed of this _now_?”

Miura ducked her head, shifting on the spot. “…Because we knew you’d say no.”

_Obviously._

Gakushuu sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sometimes it felt like he was babysitting. “What made you think this was a good idea?”

“It’s for science!” Juba insisted.

“Y-yeah!” Koyama stammered, fidgeting when Gakushuu glared at him. “We wanna see who’s right.”

Seo sneered, crossing his arms. “I was against it.”

“I said it’d be a bad idea,” Tanaka commented offhandedly.

“No, you didn’t!” Miura started to look upset.

Gakushuu sighed. “Alright, that’s enough. There’s no need to fight.” He walked over to the hamsters and scrutinised them. He then looked at his classmates who still appeared nervous. _As they should. “Hm.” The whole thing was childish and stupid but…_

Miura’s eyes shone in what most people described as a puppy dog look. “Please, Asano…”

Ugh…

He felt a rise of annoyance at how immature they were being. It was like he was the only one in class who actually had common sense—which wasn’t surprising since they were all embarrassingly co-dependent but still…

He scowled, sighing. “…Just keep them out of sight before lunch.”

Everyone’s faces lit up with either surprise or joy.

“Really?!” Juba grinned.

Gakushuu resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sat at his desk. “Mr Hisaya will be here soon, so hurry up and hide them.”

Miura made an excited noise before she and Juba hurried to hide the creatures.

When their homeroom teacher arrived they all bowed politely before retaking their seats. Gakushuu glanced over his shoulder quickly and saw Miura and Juba shoot him bright smiles, causing him to sigh.

_Idiots._

* * *

Everything seemed to be going perfectly until their last class before lunch when they were reading through some classic English literature.

The whole class was silent as they were reading through the text extracts to draw up an analysis on—

Someone flicked a pencil at the back of his head.

Gakushuu gripped his pen tight and scowled, ignoring it until someone threw a pink pencil case at his head. “Ugh.” He touched the back of his head and looked around where Miura was looking at him frantically. “What in the…?”

“Asano, pay attention,” Mrs Ito chided, frowning as she paused from writing on the blackboard.

Gakushuu hid a grimace and smile politely. “Apologies, sensei.”

The elderly English teacher hummed before turning her back to write on the board.

He glared at her briefly before looking over his shoulder at Miura. ‘What?’ he mouthed.

Miura grimaced, exchanging a look with Juba whose desk was next to hers. “Um…”

Juba gulped and held up the empty hamster ball.

_For the love of…_

Gakushuu cursed under his breath. ‘Seriously?’ he mouth, wanting to throttle them.

Miura’s eyes watered like she’d cry. ‘Sorry!’ she mouthed, clasping her hands together apologetically.

“What do we do?” Nashizume whispered from the desk next to him.

Gakushuu sighed, glancing at their teacher before scribbling a quick note that read,

‘Hamsters have escaped. Start looking. BE DISCREET!’

He stared at the note briefly, contemplating why this was his life, before passing it to Nashizume. “Read, then pass along.”

Nashizume nodded, reading the note before passing it along.

Gakushuu gave up trying to concentrate on his work and tried to look under his desk as the note was passed around—

There was a squeaking noise.

Mrs Ito stopped writing while the rest of them froze. “…What was that?” She looked over her shoulder.

The rest of 2-A were completely silent.

Another squeak.

Mrs Ito’s eyes widened, turning around properly. “What was that noise?”

Gakushuu took a deep breath as the rest of the class stayed quiet and waited. “…What noise?”

Their teacher frowned. “There was a squeaking noise.”

Gakushuu fixed his expression into confusion. “There was?”

The others caught on quickly.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Tsuda replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you feeling alright, sensei?” Ren smiled charmingly.

Mrs Ito’s brow furrowed, walking over to the door and sliding it open to look into the hallway.“No, there was definitely—”

One of the hamsters made a noise, followed by a scuttle.

“There!!” She exclaimed, looking frazzled as she slid the door closed behind her. “I heard it, right now.”

Gakushuu feigned concern. “…There wasn’t a noise sensei.”

Kondo shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, I might have coughed but…”

Mrs Ito started to look angry. “No, no, I know what I heard!” Then she tensed when their expressions stayed innocent and confused. “I…” She clutched her head. “I definitely….”

“Would you like some water, sensei?” Araki offered politely.

She scowled. “No, I’m fine!” Then she looked embarrassed, clearing her throat. “This classroom is just stuffy.” She walked over to the window and opened it before going back to the podium to pick up her notes. “Let’s just try to focus, we have a lot to get through.”

“Yes, sensei,” they all replied politely, earning a small frown from her.

Gakushuu scowled once her back was turned and shot his classmates' annoyed looks. ‘Find them’ he mouthed, growing impatient.

They quickly nodded, with one or two ducking underneath their desks, causing Gakushuu to sigh quietly, and then stiffen when he saw a small rodent creature skim across the window sill passed Tanaka’s desk towards the open window—

Tanaka dived over the desk to grab the grey hamster and crashed into Hashizume’s desks, sending the two boys rolling onto the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Mrs Ito stared at them in alarm.

“Uh…” Tanaka wriggled, clutching his blazer tight as Hashizume got off him. “I dropped my pencil!” He gave a nervous laugh. “And…and I leaned too far over to get it!”

“Yeah!” Hashizume laughed anxiously. “Sorry, sensei!”

Mrs Ito’s eye twitched. “Get back in your seats—Ms Fujii what are you doing?!” Her head snapped towards Fujii who was crawling in-between the desks near the back.

The girl froze, her body in-between the walkway of the desk. “Uh…I fell.”

It took all Gakushuu’s self-control not to facepalm.

Mrs Ito’s face flushed. “EVERYONE GET BACK IN THEIR SEATS!” she shouted, causing them to rush back to their desks. “If there are any more disruptions you’ll all be spending your lunch break in the Principal’s office!”

The mood soured instantly as they ducked their heads apologetically.

“Sorry, sensei!” They all replied politely.

Mrs Ito’s wrinkled face pulled into a grimace. “Honestly…” She shook her head and went back to the board.

Gakushuu sighed and looked over when Ren tapped his shoulder from behind.

Ren looked worried and held up a note. ‘We can’t find the spotted hamster’.

_Damn it._

Gakushuu gritted his teeth, and looked around briefly. There was no way it could have…

The door wasn’t fully slid closed.

_Fuck_

Gakushuu wanted to bash his head against the desk, but he restrained himself. They still had 30 minutes left before lunch, that was plenty of time.

He glanced at the door briefly before raising his hand. “Mrs Ito?”

“Yes?” She sounded impatient, turning around.

Gakushuu plastered on his most pleasant smile. “May I be excused to use the restroom?”

Her brow furrowed, eye twitching so much he was convinced she might have a stroke.

“…Five minutes,” she replied stiffly, more or less slamming the wooden hall pass on the desk

“Thank you, sensei.” Keeping his smile in place as he bowed and left, feeling the questioning looks from his classmates as he left and shut the door closed behind him.

Even if he didn’t find it in ten minutes, he could try to send Ren or Araki for the next round. Then if there still wasn’t anything then…well he was sure buying a new Hamster wouldn’t be that hard _. Juba would get over the loss eventually._

Gakushuu scrutinised the hallway quickly, trying to find some kind of movement; the rodent couldn’t have gotten far…

His skin prickled unpleasantly when he glanced up at the cameras monitoring the hallways, feeling like the Principal was following him. He grimaced, keeping his pace slow and not suspicious.

The hamster would struggle to climb down the large steps unless frightened, so it was likely just curious and was sticking to the floor level and the doors up ahead were closed which meant…

He smirked when he saw the spotty hamster lingering and sniffing the metal bar of the stairwell leading upstairs. “Finally.”

The hamster didn’t seem to notice him and kept sniffing the edge of the stairs, as if evaluating. Gakushuu approached slow, trying not to spook it; how did people even approach animals properly? He’d never had a pet but he’d seen how Araki would interact with his pet kitten, and the boy would always make weird cooing noises and bend down low when going near the creature.

Gakushuu paused when he was near enough and slowly bent down to pick it up. “Alright, you little mongrel,” he whispered, smiling pleasantly through gritted teeth. “I’m just going to hold you, so stay calm.”

The hamster looked up and stared at him blankly.

He wasn’t even sure the animal understood properly, but oh well…

Gakushuu sighed and reached out to pick the tiny creature up—

“Fuck!” It bit his thumb, long teeth latched on like a viper. “Shit!” Gakushuu swore, yanking the hamster off his hand. “Fuck!” he hissed, stuffing the hamster in his blazer pocket when it squirmed. “You little shit!”

He cradled his bleeding hand and kept whispering curses, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain while the hamster wriggled around in his pocket trying to escape.

One of the classroom doors opened, a teacher popped their head out. “What’s going on?”

Gakushuu hastily clasped his hands behind his back, smiling innocently. “Sorry, sir, I tripped.” He stood up, cradling his hand behind his back and hoping to whatever God there was that the blood wouldn’t drip. “I was just going to the toilet.”

The teacher’s eyes narrowed at him briefly. “Hm. Well—” His gaze darted back into his classroom. “YOSHIDA! If I see one more paper aeroplane you’ll be studying in the supply closet!”

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow and then used the opportunity to run up the stairs, trying to get to the bathroom before he left a trail of blood. “Fuck,” he swore, looking at his hand, it was a small bite but a large substantial amount was coming out and leaking over his palm.

Could you even get rabies from hamsters?

He scowled and hurried into the boys' toilets, hurrying to grab some toilet roll to bandage up the cut. “Ugh, will you stop wriggling!” he snapped at the creature when the hamster tried to escape his pocket.

This class was going to be the death of him!

He rinsed the cut under the tap water and then bandaged it up with the toilet paper, before he checked his watch; he’d been gone for seven minutes, he needed to get back before he was accused of skipping class. He tried to scrub the blood off his sleeves so it was faint and just looked like a wet patch.

Gakushuu let out a deep breath, walking out of the toilets and down the hallway. If Miura and Juba ever tried to pull something like this again, he’d ring their necks!

He scowled and covered his pocket with his palm to stop the hamster from wriggling out. “Stop squirming…” he muttered, walking down the stairs. “Keep moving and I’ll feed you to Aoi’s pet Iguana.”

“—But, sir.” The doors to the hallway behind him pulled open, with the Principal and a female teacher in a lab coat walking through. “I just feel that with E Class there needs to be more—"

 _Oh, fuck._ Gakushuu’s eyes widened, freezing up when he looked over his shoulder.

The Principal smiled pleasantly at her like she was naïve. “I understand your concern, Ms Yukimura, and forgive my presumptions but—”

The two teachers stopped speaking when they saw him.

How wonderful.

Gakushuu quickly schooled his features, placing his hands behind his back when he turned around. “…Sir.” He forced a smile at the other teacher—Yukimura? Why was she wearing a lab coat of all things?! “Sensei.”

“…Asano.” The Principal’s brow furrowed faintly, before smiling as they walked over. “Is something wrong?” The fake concern was barely even convincing. “Is there a reason you’re outside of class?”

“I was using the restroom.” He presented the toilet pass in his good hand. “I was just on my way back to class.”

The Principal hummed, staring at him for a moment. “I see.”

He quickly shoved the hall pass in his pocket and prayed the rodent didn’t bite his finger off. He tensed up when the Principal’s eyes narrowed a fraction when the hamster wriggled around more in his pocket.

Then Yukimura popped in with a large smile. “Oh, _you’re_ Asano! I’ve heard so much about you!”

His eyes widened a little at how excited she sounded and looked; like she’d just downed two triple expresso shots.“…Thank you, Ms—”

“Yukimura!” She was smiling cheerfully, already racing ahead, touching his shoulder and acting like they were suddenly best friends. “I’m new so we haven’t met before, but all the teachers say I have to meet you—congratulations on the mock exams by the way—and I heard about the basketball game your team won, and the soccer game, and the—”

_Just how much could this woman talk?!_

Gakushuu tried to stay polite, but his smile wavered when she suddenly shook his hands and started to make him feel dizzy by how fast she was talking. “Uh—”

“You’re thirteen right? Or is it fourteen?! I have a little sister your age! She’s super smart too!” Yukimura exclaimed cheerfully while the Principal raised an eyebrow and looked faintly amused. “I was actually wondering if you could give me feedback on something,” Yukimura stopped shaking his hand and opened up the folder she was carrying. “I’m trying to make my lesson plans more entertaining for 3-E—”

“Is everything alright with your arm, Asano?” The Principal asked lightly, smiling thinly. “You seem to be holding it rather stiffly.” He peered over his shoulder. “And there’s blood dripping near your shoe.”

_Shit._

Gakushuu stayed composed. “Oh.” He clenched his fist tight, thinking quickly. “Yes. Apologies.” He removed his hand from his back. “I didn’t want to cause alarm, but I cut my hand on the window.”

Yukimura’s eyes widened in alarm. “Shouldn’t you be in the nurses' office!”

Gakushuu smiled sheepishly, smothering a small bit of panic when he saw the tissue was a pale pink from all the blood. “I didn’t want to cause a scene.”

The Principal grabbed his wrist, causing his smile to falter and for Yukimura to frown. “You cut yourself on a window?”

“Yes,” Gakushuu replied, keeping eye contact and swallowing his nerves. Thankful that the hamster had stopped moving around in his pocket.

“When?” The Principal squeezed his wrist a little when he looked at the bandage.

“When I was in the boys' toilets,” he replied calmly. “I opened the bathroom window to get some air and accidentally caught my hand on some metal.”

“Really?” The Principal replied lightly, staring at him intently. “Strange.” He lifted up the tissue. “It looks more like a bite mark to me.”

“It’s more like a nail puncture,” Gakushuu replied coldly, raising an eyebrow. “Which is poor school maintenance in my opinion.” He pulled his wrist free, earning a warning look. “I’d be happy to report the need for repairs so other students don’t suffer a similar injury.”

A cold look flickered across the Principal’s face before it was replaced with a benign smile. “How considerate of you, Asano.” He rested his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll make sure a maintenance team does a thorough check to make sure everything’s safe.” His nails dug into his shoulder when Gakushuu smiled back sweetly. “Now, why don’t you run along to the nurses' office? Otherwise, you’ll make a mess of the floor.”

“Of course, sir.” Gakushuu smiled back tauntingly polite while his father tried to crush his shoulder. “I’ll head straight over.”

“I’d be happy to take him!” Yukimura burst in again, patting Gakushuu’s head, causing the Principal to ease his grip and let go of his shoulder. “I need to head back over to E Class anyway, but I’ll be emailing my proposal for improvements later tonight, sir!”

The Principal looked amused by her, the coldness leaving his features. “Very well, though, please do take my advice to heart,” he said lightly. “Your enthusiasm as an educator is wonderful, Ms Yukimura, but there is a reason we have the system we do here.”

Gakushuu glanced at Yukimura curiously when he saw her smile tighten just a little.

“Of course.” Yukimura smiled and nodded respectably, steering Gakushuu away from him. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir! Thank you!” She patted Gakushuu on the head like he was a child. “Let’s get you all fixed up!”

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, honestly not sure if she was being genuine of condescending, but her smile seems strangely sincere.

“Also…” she said when they were through the doors and going down the stairs. “You might want to get that bite mark disinfected.” He stiffened, opening his mouth. “Hamster bites can turn nasty.” She held up the spotted hamster who was calmly nestled in her palm. “Trust me, I have experience.”

Gakushuu nearly gawked, feeling his stomach twist. “I…”

Yukimura chuckled and patted his head again before stroking the hamster. “Hamsters are a lot easier to handle than the rats I’m used to.” She grinned, stroking the hamster with her finger, while he stared at her like she was crazy. “And this one’s so cute! What’s its name?”

“Sora.” Gakushuu’s brow furrowed. “Now why—?”

“Well, the teachers did say your dad does seem to give you a hard time.” Her smile was warm while he stayed on guard. “I know the feeling—it’s really annoying!” She chuckled and gently handed him the hamster. “Anyway, I do kind of need to get back to my class,” she said when they reached the nurses' office. “Don’t tell the Principal, but I kind of gave them an early lunch while I came down here to speak to him.”

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, cradling the hamster close. “…I see no reason to tell him so long as what’s transpired here remains confidential.”

For some reason, Ms Yukimura laughed like he’d said something funny. “So mature!” She patted his head again. “My sister really would like you.” Then she gave a wave. “Take care!”

Gakushuu frowned faintly as he watched her go, half-dizzy from the energy the woman gave off like she was a walking gumball of happiness.

* * *

“Okay, Seo, seriously can you at least try not to look suspicious?” Tsuda hissed as the entire class tried to sneak to a secure location during lunch to conduct the hamster race.

Gakushuu was slowly losing the will to go on, but as Ren reminded him, they were in too deep to back out now. He grimaced when the injury on his hand stung a little underneath the bandages.

“Group 4 texted,” Ren whispered from behind him as they avoided the cameras. “They’re already near the edge of the hill, near the back, and they said the coast is clear.”

“Ow, Koyama, get off my foot,” Araki complained from behind Ren.

“Then go faster,” Koyama hissed.

“Enough,” Gakushuu chided, leading the way forward. “There’s a blindspot opening up in thirty seconds when the camera turns—go ahead on my signal.”

“What’s the signal?” Miura whispered form further down the line, carrying her hamster in her bag.

Gakushuu held back a sigh. “It’ll just be a signal—”

“Yeah, but like just pointing?” Tsuda asked.

“Yes,” he replied stiffly. “It’ll just be pointing—ten seconds left, get ready.”

“This is cool,” Juba siled shyly, hugging his bag close. “It’s like in the movies.”

“No, it’s not, idiot.” Seo grumbled, making Juba’s smile fade. “I can’t believe we’re doing all this for a stupid rodent race.”

“Hamster race,” Miura corrected, frowning. “And you made bets.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of money on this,” Tsuda said, frowning. “I’m not losing out on—”

“Alright, now,” Gakushuu signalled.

The stumbled but raced ahead, with Miura nearly tripping over before she was caught by Ren and pushed ahead.

Gakushuu sighed in relief when they all made it around the corner and outside. “Okay, we only have twenty minutes left so we need to hurry before anyone sees us.”

“Don’t worry, we only have three races to get through,” Miura said, hoisting the bag up. “And Masa and Sora are hungry so they’ll go fast to get the snacks.

“…Right.” Gakushuu shook his head faintly.

The rest of the class had regrouped and gathered in the shade of the trees, the racing track already set-up; it made from cardboard and painted to look somewhat professional, with two lines running straight ahead with a pile of nuts and seeds at the finishing line.

Gakushuu sighed, crossing his arms. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” He turned to Araki. “Go ahead.”

Araki grinned, clearing his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen!” He pulled up the betting pool. “Last time to place your bets on the race of the century!”

“Are you betting?” Ren teased, causing Gakushuu to glare.

“I’m not a child, Ren.”

The corner of Ren’s lips quirked upwards. “Of course, sorry.”

Gakushuu shook his head and watched the race start when Kondo blew a kazoo. He sat down on the grass by the side along with Ren.

It was complete madness.

The hamsters kept trying to escape and wouldn’t move in a straight line.

“Come on, Sora!” Juba tried to guide his hamster towards the treats.

“Hey, no cheating!” Hashizume heckled.

“Come on, bring home the money, Masa!” Tsuda cheered.

“Go faster!” Koyama jeered.

Gakushuu buried his face in his palm.

It continued like this for the next five minutes until Masa finally got to the front and ate some seeds, causing a thunder of cheers, and then the same dilemma repeated into the second and then final race.

“Come on, Masa!” Miura urged as the rest of the class heckled and cheered for the hamsters to go.

Gakushuu shook his head, too exhausted to care at this point.

“Sora, come on,” Juba pleaded like it was a nail-biting event.

“Ah-ha!” Tsuda yelled when the grey hamster, Masa, won the final race. “Pay up, losers!”

There were a number of groans from the losing bets.

He flexed his bandaged hand and looked over at them impatiently. “Are you finally done?”

“Yes!” Miura held up her hamster proudly while Juba sighed. “I knew Masa was the superior hamster!”

Gakushuu rolled his eyes. “I’m so happy this whole ordeal lead to that ground-breaking conclusion.”

“Uh…” Miura looked nervous.

Juba smiled feebly. “Don’t worry, Asano, we’ll go hide them in our PE lockers so they’ll stay out of trouble,” he told him. “And, uh, sorry about your hand. Sora is kind of scared of strangers.”

Gakushuu narrowed his gaze at the spotted hamster which was almost mocking him with its peaceful expression. “…Just keep in mind, that the next time it tries to bite me it’s being fed to a snake or iguana.”

Juba gulped and shielded his hamster protectively while some of the others laughed.

“Thanks for being cool about it, Asano,” Tanaka said, laughing.

“ _Cool about it_?” Gakushuu repeated evenly, causing the boy’s smile to falter. “Considering I nearly lost a hand—”

“It’s a hamster!” Satsuki looked exasperated.

“—and could potentially contract rabies—”

“What?!”

“—I think certain consequences are in order,” Gakushuu continued sternly.

Ren sighed quietly from behind him. “Asano…”

“Therefore,” Gakushuu carried on, standing up and dusting himself off from the grass. “I expect a 2,000-word review on why pets are prohibited from school grounds, alongside proper animal containment and management.”

All of his classmates burst into outrage.

“Oh, come one!”

“Asano, no!”

“Why!?”

“It was just a hamster bite!”

“We already have enough homework!”

“No excuses,” Gakushuu interjected swiftly, crossing his arms. “I expect them all by the end of the day tomorrow.”

The amount of glares he received could have frozen hell.

“I said this was a stupid idea,” Seo complained.

“Oh, shut up, you were making bets!” Tsuda argued. “Just because you lost!”

Miura hugged her hamster close. “All this noise is bad for Masa’s stress levels!”

Juba cradled Sora. “I know you didn’t mean to bite Asano, Sora. He’s just holding a grudge.”

Gakushuu sighed as they all tidied up and got ready to head back inside, wondering why these people were his classmates and why he was burdened with their leadership? Then he remembered the Principal and assumed the man had thrown these people together to purely torture him.


End file.
